


Breath of the Wild: Moblin Whore

by BlackAce70



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Breeding, Bukkake, Corruption, Face-Fucking, Forced, Forced Orgasm, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Multi, Other, Stomach-Bulge, Vaginal Sex, excessive cum, torn clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: In which Zelda should’ve been more mindful of where she went out to go and conduct her research. Now the Princess finds herself in the captivity of Moblins as the monsters do as they please with her.





	Breath of the Wild: Moblin Whore

“H-Hey! Let. GO!” 

Zelda thrashed around as she found herself being dragged into a den filled with Moblins. Screaming at the top of her lungs as she desperately tried to break free. It had just been another day when Zelda had wanted to head out and conduct more research revolving around the Guardians. However, recently, ever since the reawakening of Link. The Hylian Princess found herself in the accompany of Prophesied Hero. And while she had understood the importance of him guarding her. Zelda, admittedly grew to resent the warrior. Not because he was a bad person, no. But more of the fact he was a constant reminder of her own inability to awaken her own powers that would help save her once forsaken kingdom. And she her hate show, by either lashing out at him. Or even going as far as to sneak away from him, in an attempt to be alone. This being the latter as she managed to escape Link’s watchful gaze. 

But right now, the Princess was wishing she had stayed with Link. In her determination to get away from the Hero; Zelda found herself in the fields far out in Hyrule. And was soon ambushed by a horde of Moblins, that had been out hunting for food when they spotted her. Due them being physically stronger than her, and her not really proficient in fighting. It wasn’t long before they managed to overpower the lovely blonde and take her back to their hold. 

“What are you- Ah!” She grunted as she was thrown to the floor. Slightly disoriented as she was soon held down. The familiar sound of fabric ripping filled the cave as Zelda’s eyes widened in horror. Her shirt and pants being torn off her body, her supple breasts and maidenhood all exposed in the open. It was then Zelda truly realized her situation with the monsters. As her blue eyes took note of the erections poking out of the Moblin horde’s loincloth as they surrounded her. 

“N-No! W-Wait please.” She shook head frantically only for a Moblin to hold it in place. “Anything but this, I- *GLURK*” 

Zelda was then cut short of speech as the first Moblin cock burrowed into her mouth. Tears stung the corner of her eyes as her air supply was suddenly cut off. A disgusting salty taste filling her mouth as the Moblin started thrusting, making the teenage royal nearly gag on the cock. She tried to pull away, not wanting to suffer through with this anymore. But the grip on her head prove futile. A shiver suddenly ran up her spine as she felt her ass grabbed and spread wide. And a slimy wet feeling starting rubbing against her untouched sacred area. Though she couldn’t see, a Moblin had taken the liberty of licking Princess’ pussy. Dragging his large wet muscle along the slit hungrily as he ground it against her clit as well. Making her unwantedly aroused. 

‘Please stop.’ She mentally pleaded, tears starting to stream down cheeks. ‘It hurts. It hurts. I can’t breathe.’ 

The sensation of the Moblin’s thick cock filling her mouth and creating a huge bulge in her throat. Burned throughout her entire being, the heavy musk from the cock itself also made the Princess’ head swim as her face became red. Her eyes going cross eyed as she let out an unintentional moan. Her body beginning to reach to the pleasure it was unconsciously receiving despite Zelda’s mind protesting. Her pussy growing wet as juices flowing onto the Moblin’s tongue. Before she could black out, her eyes lit up and grew wide with shock as the Moblin face fucking herself gripped the sides of her head and started thrusting more roughly into her mouth. Muffled screams and moans leaving her as she felt her throated violently being ravaged by the thick cock. In spite of that however, it just made her even more wetter by the second. Before she could realize what was happening, her eyelids flew up as a hot thick substance gushed into her mouth. Cum, the monster was cumming into her mouth. Her will to fight kicked up once again as she tied to pull her head off as the shuddered in disgust at the seed flowing into her mouth. However, the Moblin’s hold on her head kept her firmly in place at the base of his cock. Making it clear, it had no intentions of letting her go until it was finished and she swallowed it. 

Stuck with the options of either swallowing or choking to death on the cum. She reluctantly started swallowing; her body shivering with even more disgust as the smelly cum went down her throat and into her stomach. Gulping down more and more until she was done. Naturally, some leaked out at the side as the amount was too much for her to take. But that didn’t matter to red skinned monster. With a blissful growl, the Moblin pulled out of Zelda’s mouth. Making the Princess gasp and cough out, the remnant of cum that was in her mouth, splattering against the floor. 

The monsters around the room, having grown extremely aroused at this point. All flocked to the still recovering Zelda. The girl gasping and screaming as she was sandwiched between two more Moblins. One underneath her and the other behind, her cheeks spread apart as the two cocks poised themselves to take her maidenhood and anal virginity. Stabbing the entrances simultaneously, made Zelda grit her teeth. Pain washing over her, while her two tight areas were being invaded against her will. Her entire body trembling all over, “Oh Gods!” She cried. Feeling them begin to drill into her inch by inch. “It’s too much, take them out!” 

Her pleas however, simply fell on deaf ears once the Moblins bucked their hips and fully sheathed themselves inside of the Hylian Princess. The teenage royal letting out a shriek as her virginity was taken from her twice over. Her vision grew blurry, her body completely racked with intense pain, as she gasp and struggled to breathe properly. Each thrust inside of her, seemed to drive more and more air out of her lungs as a bulge formed, outlining her stomach. The Moblins were relentless in their assault, lust-fueling each stroke as they railed into the Princess’ depths. Two more Moblins that wanted to receive some form of pleasure themselves. Took her unoccupied hands and had Zelda give them a handjob. Guiding her by the wrist to make sure she was doing it properly. While the last made use of her mouth. Making the girl give yet another blowjob to a monster. All over, Zelda’s senses were being overwhelmed, her mind was growing hazy as every inch of her body felt hot to the touch. 

And yet, despite all that, despite her hating the situation she was in. In the back of her mind, she found herself beginning to lose the will to fight back. The excruciating pain she once felt between her legs was fading away; replacing it was a unfamiliar sense of pleasure, that the princess didn’t know how to describe it. Before she knew it, she soon reached her first orgasm, her body shaking with unknown bliss as she came all over the cock inside of her. Her head floating, while her hips quivered and trembled. Her juice running down her thighs. 

Before she even knew it, she started rocking her hips to their movement. Wanting to feel more pleasure coursing through her than ever before. Her desires to escape the Moblin’s clutches slowly fading from her mind. Using her tongue, she licked the underside of the musky cock in her mouth as she started bobbing head eagerly back and forth. Taking the member deeper than before, forcing her gag reflex to prevent her from choking. All while making sure to give the cocks in her hands attention as well. Stroking them off more eagerly, occasionally switching to suck them off from time to time. A deep blush on her face as she had a deep lustful, near slutty expression on her face. 

And for the next few hours, this would be the endless cycle Zelda was swept in. Constantly passed around the entire den, used by the entire inhabitants inside. Whenever one was finished fucking one of her pussy or ass. Another was right behind, ready to fill her up with their lovely cocks. Her entire body had been covered head to toe with cum and sweat. A look of pure bliss on her face, complete with her eyes going on cross. The musky scent of sex permeating throughout the air. 

She shuddered once more, feeling the Moblins cumming yet again into her well stuffed womb and ass. Her stomach bloated up from the excess cum pumped into her. Exhaustion eventually caught up to her, and soon blacked out on the monsters. All of Moblins surrounding her as she laid limply on the floor. All of them looking satisfied with their fun. As unconsciousness took her, Zelda briefly pondered how long she would remain here. Or if Link was still looking for her at all. But on the chance that this would her new life from now on. She might as well get used to it. After all. . . 

Being a cumdump to monsters, didn’t sound so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another smut story I made for my friend Damien-Kova. Was worried about how this would turn out since I've never really wrote for Legend of Zelda before. But I think it turned out rather well. Hope you all enjoyed it. 
> 
> Leave a comment/kudos and show your support. 
> 
> Till Then. See you next time.


End file.
